Snowboard Teens
by Dyceman88
Summary: A few years have passed but they are back, have they still got it?


Snowboard Teens: The Continuation Of Snowboard Kids

Prologue (note to readers): 

This story is about a tournament between the once kids and now teenagers from Snowboard Kids, there are both old and new faces introduced in the tournament. For the characters that were in SBK the game for the DS (Slash, Jam, Tommy, Nancy and new comers Koyuki Tanaka a ninja girl and Brad Maltinie who is Linda's younger brother) they look the same and are the same age. In case you don't know what these ages were in SBK: as of this story Slash is 15, Jam 18, Tommy 18, Nancy 16, Koyuki 15, Linda 19, Nicole 17, Pamela 16, Wendy 12, Brad 17 and the new character I brought in Jake Hunter 18. Oh and certain others may make an appearance too ;)

Chapter 1: A New Rival

The crowd cried out in dismay as the newcomer Brad passed Slash at the last minute and went over the finish line, Slash couldn't believe it; it was practically a jaw drop to the floor cartoon moment.

'No way' he shouted passing over the line right after Brad, he had lost to a rookie, a wannabe like this guy, with his red and white jacket, his backwards baseball cap and beach boy looks.

Brad smiled and disconnected himself from his board 'so much for that victory party of yours huh Slash, but your welcome to come to mine, you know my family own half the resort, and our luxury chalet always welcomes a good party animal like you.'

Slash just turned away, brushing a loose strand of his jet-black spiky hair out of his face 'huh, yeah right, will Linda be there?'

Brad raised his eyebrow 'I wasn't aware you knew my sister.'

'Old competition rivals' Slash muttered, disconnecting himself from his own board.

'Ha ha, so she beat you too huh, must suck to get beaten by both the Maltinie siblings huh' Brad replied smirking down at Slash.

Slash stood up 'let's get something straight, I've beaten her just as many times as she's beaten me, we're pretty equal. Me, her and a few other guys and girls go back a long way, you're the rookie here.'

Brad picked up his board and began to walk off but Slash picked up his own and followed 'maybe' Brad said 'but I'm a natural, it's in my blood.'

The two stopped near the end of the finishing podium as they both saw a poster saying:

_Snowboarding Grand Tournament being held next winter here at Arcitica Resort, any contestants who wish to sign up please go to the Town Hall_.

Slash looked at Brad who was smiling 'did you know about this?'

'Dude like I said Maltinie owns half the resort, of course I knew, I had to ask my dad to not be on the judging panel so I could compete and then of course Linda found out so there was no stopping her entering either.'

Slash shook his head 'your unbelievable, I'm signing up and I'll see you next winter.'

Brad smiled to himself as he watched Slash go; that Japanese turned American 14 year old had been a storm of a boarder as a kid alongside Linda and some others, he'd heard the stories, Slash was going to make this tournament epically interesting.

Slash headed into the Town Hall and saw the sign up booth for the tournament almost immediately; it was kind of hard to miss. The woman at the booth looked at him as he came up and smiled 'hey Slash Kamei right?'

Slash nodded 'I want to sign up for the tournament please.'

The woman nodded 'ok first I will need some information: your real name?'

'Sakon Kamei' said Slash going slightly red, he had never liked his real name that much, hence Slash…well, that and how could you not call him Slash after seeing the way he pulled of tricks.

The women looked like she wanted to comment but didn't, saving him the humiliation 'age at the time of tournament.'

'Fifteen.'

'Country of origin…Japan right?'

Slash nodded.

'Board style preference?'

'Freestyle' Slash replied.

'Ok that is all we need for now, we made need additional information when you arrive for the tournament but until then that's all' the woman finished slipping the paper into the folder with the others.

'Out of curiosity…who else has signed up' Slash asked trying to sound simply curious.

'Just the Maltinie kids, Brad and Linda.'

Slash nodded and left the building, as he did a voice called out to him from the bottom of the Town Hall steps 'well well, Slash, I heard you were in town for a tournament, guess I missed it though.'

Linda stood there, looking as glamorous as ever, though she had changed from her bizarre clothing she worn as a kid and was now looking more mature and sassy.

She had her brown hair in two high ponytails like she used too, that hadn't changed and was wearing black sunglasses against the bright sun. She was wearing a red and black tight top that was cut off high showing much of her waist area and all of her shoulders and upper arms. The lower half was matching red tight pants with a black stripe down their sides. Her gloves were long and a mixture of red, black and gold as were her snowboots.

'Hey Linda' Slash said still taking in what the years had changed her into.

'Like it' she asked smiling 'designed it myself, it's what I do now, fashion and all you know, aside from boarding of course, got matching goggles to go with the gloves and boots too.'

Slash shrugged, he wasn't exactly the best judge, he just wore simple shirts, pants and a headband, the closest thing to fashion he ever had was designing his board and naming it Slash after his nickname 'I suppose you didn't hear that your brother beat me then' Slash replied bitterly.

Linda smiled 'ah Brad, a chip off the old Maltinie block, success runs in the family…still you and me have been boarding for years, I'm surprised he managed to beat you this quickly.'

'Strangely enough…this isn't making me feel any better' Slash replied 'anyway I gotta go, my bus leaves tonight.'

'Your leaving already…why?'

'I got a skateboarding tournament over on the West Coast and unlike this tournament, I'm not going to screw that one up, but don't worry, I'll be back next winter for the tournament' Slash gave Linda a smile and a pat on the shoulder then left.

Chapter 2: Re-Union1 Year Later

Slash got off the bus, grabbed his bags and board from the under compartment and looked out over the snowy resort, breathing in the freezing air. This moment had been a long time coming and he'd been training for it long and hard. He would win; ever since losing to Brad every victory had felt meaningless, even the west coast skateboarding tournament.

He made his way towards the large cabin with the banner overhead saying Grand Snowboard Tournament and a sign nearby saying contestants please go inside.

He left his bags on the front porch along with everyone else's and went inside.

It was like a school reunion except that most of them were still in school and a reunion for their snowboard days as kids; they were all here, he had expected some of them to come but…all of them.

Tommy had changed a lot; he had lost his fat and gained a fair bit of muscle. He still wore green though, as always, and had his sandy brown/ blonde hair and blue eyes. His gear was a real biker design with a green doo rag tied around his head. He looked a lot less friendly than he used to, the only similarity Slash could see was he still couldn't keep his eyes off Nancy.

Nancy…wow had she become a stunner, but then Slash always suspected she would. He would never admit to having a crush on her as a kid but that was because he didn't want to sound like every other guy, Tommy included; nearly every guy had a thing for the cute Nancy back then. She was now wearing a purple/ violet one-piece suit and had long honey blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

He turned to see Jam who waved to him and he waved back, Slash couldn't help but smile at Jam's stand out choice of clothing, it was so him. Mixing yellow, green, black and a little red like the colours of Jamaica into his clothing along with his dark skin and dyed blonde dreads made him a colourful sight to behold. His top was a vest and bottom tracksuit pants.

Brad was nowhere in sight but Linda stood near the back wearing the exact same outfit from last year…or maybe there were some differences that only a girl would notice but personally he couldn't see any.

Slash moved into the group and Jam got up to properly greet him 'hey Slash man, it's been a while, how ya doin?'

Slash shrugged 'not bad, kind of broadened my horizons a bit, been doing other stuff besides snowboarding.'

Jam nodded 'know what ya mean man, since we stopped boardin as kids I went on to become National Rapp Battle Champion and there's nothing I love more then dancing and a good party, I've been livin it up in New York maintainin ma title.'

'Sounds awesome, me I've always been good with skateboarding so I took it up as a second sport, it's been the key to most of my success, at least since our snowboarding days' Slash replied, remembering those crazy times.

Jam laughed 'ya, them was some crazy times, I'm just here to have fun man, I ain't in it for the win, for what it's worth I got your back.'

Slash looked at him surprised 'you seriously don't care?'

Jam shrugged 'nah, not really, all I want is to get out there and show my moves, I'm a stuntman these days not a racer.'

A voice from behind them cut them off 'great, all the more for me.'

They looked round to see it was Nancy that had spoken 'wow, you sounded like Linda there Nancy' Slash said jokingly.

'Hey I heard that' Linda said from across the room but otherwise left it alone.

'That's a laughable comparison' Nancy replied, her smooth, slightly upper class English accent both beautiful and cold.

Slash was starting to get the feeling Tommy wasn't the only person who had greatly changed 'wow Nancy what happened to you since we last saw each other, personality transplant?'

Nancy gave Slash a cold look 'heard about you losing to that rookie pretty boy…Brody?'

'Brad' Linda replied 'and that's my brother you're talking about, Slash is right when did you turn into the Ice Queen?'

Nancy smiled 'I grew up, in case you haven't noticed, we all have, did you expect me to come prancing back in here in that bunny outfit? I'm here to win and make my family proud, that's all I'm here for' she got up and went through a door into a back room, away from the others.

After a long silence Tommy spoke for the first time 'personally I like her new attitude.'

Linda made a noise like a horse 'you'd like her no matter what Tommy, it's sad really, that you never got over her.'

The front door banged open sending in a cold draft and Brad came in followed by a couple of adult men.

Brad was dressed almost exactly like he was a year ago; in a white jacket with red flames on it, white baggy shorts and red and white snowboots. He also had a red baseball cap on and black and white snowboard gloves.

Brad grinned the moment he saw Slash 'so you came, wondering when you'd arrive.'

'Sorry to keep you waiting' Slash replied.

The man behind Brad cleared his throat 'alright, listen up, when I call your name and info I want you to raise your hand, we clear?'

Everybody nodded so the man continued 'alright; Sakon "Slash" Kamei, 15, Japan.'

Everyone looked at Slash and Tommy laughed 'dude THAT'S your real name?'

Slash went red and just raised his hand 'yeah it is' he muttered.

'Linda Maltinie and Brad Maltinie, 19 and 17, America.'

The two raised their hands simultaneously and the man ticked them off 'Thomas "Tommy" Parsy, 18, Canada.'

Tommy raised his arm.

'Jermaine "Jam" Kuehnemund, 18,um…Jamaica?'

Again everyone looked at Jam 'I always wondered what your real name was' Slash said smiling.

Linda nodded 'gotta admit I was curious too.'

Jam laughed raising his arm 'it's an ok name, but I prefer Jam, shorter, easier to remember.'

'Nancy Neil, 16, England.'

'Here' came Nancy's voice and she stepped through from the back room.

'Koyuki Tanaka, 15, Japan' the man continued, he looked around but no one raised their hand.

The second man spoke 'anyone seen her? She's a short girl, dark brown hair in a peach pink skirt, red scarf and sort of looks like a…ninja.'

Slash personally found the description laughable but contained it and shook his head.

The front door burst open for a second time 'sorry I'm late, my bus got delayed' the short Asian girl squealed skidding to a stop in the middle of the room 'I'm here.'

The man sighed and nodded 'ok then, that's everyone accounted for, four others will be joining you shortly, we've already accounted for them: Pamela Rastiri, 16, from Italy, Nicole Coach, 17, from Canada, Wendy Lane, 12, from England and Jake Hunter, 18, from New Zealand.'

The two men left the cabin, leaving the competitors alone once again.

Koyuki turned to Slash 'hi I'm Koyuki and you're Slash right?'

Slash nodded 'yeah' he held out his hand and she shook it.

'Wow it's so cool to meet you, I've heard so much about you, you're a legend back in Japan' Koyuki said looking awed just to be in his presence.

'Thanks, haven't really been home in a while though, America has been my new home for years but it's nice to know' Slash said scratching the back of his head.

Brad smiled from his place on the cabin's kitchen counter 'maybe you can move back then, leave America to me.'

Slash narrowed his eyes at Brad but Koyuki stepped towards him 'hey, quit being mean, your overconfidence isn't going to get you anywhere.'

Brad laughed 'it certainly didn't get Slash anywhere last year. Tell me little girl is that ninja outfit some creepy fashion or something?'

'It's my uniform' Koyuki said crossing her arms angrily 'I am a ninja, from the Ninja Academy, and my technique is how I'm going to beat all of you, especially jerks like you!'

Brad smiled and leaned close to her 'sorry, it's just kind of hard to take you seriously; you're so…short.'

Slash shook his head and put his hand on Koyuki's shoulder, guiding her away 'don't listen to him, he's a rookie just like you and it sounds to me like you have far more training than he does.'

Jam nods in agreement 'yah, we're all here to have fun, let's not stir up bad vibes.'

Linda laughed 'yeah right, like that's possible, if Nicole is here you know me and her are going to be throwing it down and now Nancy has turned up the heat too.'

'More like turned it down' Brad commented 'still doesn't change the fact she's smoking.'

Slash rolled his eyes 'not you too?'

'What' Brad asked giving his best innocent smile.

Linda shook her head 'afraid so, he's been that way ever since last summer, met Nancy through our parents, now he has a crush on her, honestly can't see the appeal.'

Making sure Nancy was out of earshot Brad said 'you really think a girl is that cold? No way, especially if she used to be all sunshine and lollipops like you say, she clearly just puts up a shield.'

Linda gave a small cough like laugh 'she's a stuck up rich girl with a superiority complex.'

Tommy got up and as he passed by them he said 'and you and your brother are any different?'

'Oh snap' Jam said applauding the come back.

Slash sighed and got up 'I need some air.'

He walked out of the cabin and around the side of the building to watch people boarding and skiing around the mountain. He was surprised how much people had changed, maybe once they got to know each other again they'd be on better terms but right now…this tournament was off to a rocky start.

'Troubled Slash' came a disturbingly familiar voice, Slash turned to see Damien leaning against the wall of the cabin, smiling wickedly, in all his blue skinned, black haired, horned and tailed demon glory.

'Damien! I…I thought you were just a figment of our childish imagination or some joke the adults played on us' Slash stuttered.

Damien sniggered 'oh hardly, I'm very real, and I've been waiting for you kids…well teens, to come together and have another tournament.'

'Oh yeah, why is that' said Slash, making sure not to stand too close to him.

Damien stretched his wicked smile even further 'because now I can finally have my revenge, I was not happy about the humiliation you put me through last time!'

Slash shrugged 'well hey you're the one that messed with us, hardly our fault if it backfired on you.'

Damien's smile broke like a glass window 'oh you'll see, I'll have my revenge, I'll find a way to ruin these perfect lives you kids have created for yourselves, oh yes, I've been watching you all.'

Damien lifted his hand to show a cloud like orb flashing images 'your success in skateboarding and snowboarding, Linda's in fashion and fame, Jam's as Rapp Battle Champion, Nancy's as the glorified diamond jewel of her family, Tommy's new physique and the better life that came with it no more being made fun off although he has become a bit of a bully himself, even the new ones have fame Brad is naturally skilled and that Koyuki really is a ninja same academy as that Shinobin character as I understand it.'

Slash watched the images, 'what about the others, the ones that haven't arrived yet?'

Damien grinned 'I see you are eager to get the heads up on your opponents, to have the upper hand.'

Slash shook his head 'actually I'm just curious.'

Damien laughed 'yes…of course you are, Wendy…she may still be young but she has become an internet sensation and made much money with her gadgets, Pamela is a teen actress on the brink of superstardom, the only thing she takes time off to do is snowboard, Nicole is the same old girl but I'm sure a rivalry with Linda is still waiting to spark, this new guy Jake…an extreme sports athlete, this tournament will be a walk in the park compared to his usual stuff.'

'Well now that I know all this, I'm going to go tell the others about you' Slash said, turning to leave.

Damien laughed 'no your not, you can try but I guarantee you the minute you walk back into that room you won't, and why…because you know that what I told you is more helpful to you alone.'

Slash rounded on Damien 'I don't play dirty, I'm not Tommy…or Brad, if your looking to play ball with someone it's not going to work with me.'

He turned and stormed off; heading back round to the front of the cabin Damien simply stood smiling 'alright Slash, if you want it that way, let the games begin.'


End file.
